


Я жил ради тебя

by ZuieAgVi



Series: Истории о горьком счастье [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuieAgVi/pseuds/ZuieAgVi
Summary: Когда в твоей жизни есть лишь один человек, который тебе не безразличен, ты понимаешь как ты беспомощен, ведь ты знаешь этот человек скоро умрет. А умрет он от твоей руки.Ты будешь резать её чёрную, когда-то красную нить, и знать что эта нить стала такой из-за тебя. И именно из-за тебя она побелеет и превратится в прекрасное дерево-Магнолия. Это было её последнее желание.А она просто улыбнётся и скажет что не жалеет ни о чем, что она рада видеть тебя, даже если ты с собой принесёшь лишь её смерть.
Relationships: Ауриэль/Эрос
Series: Истории о горьком счастье [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000710





	Я жил ради тебя

«Мальчик, что ты здесь делаешь?»

Этот вопрос и эта встреча быти теми самыми переломными моментами в его жизни.   
На земле лежал мальчик, весь грязный, с испорченной одежде и мокрыми от крови волосами. Нога мальчика была сломана так что он не мог пошевелится.   
Мальчик поднял своё грязное лицо на девушку что задала ему этот вопрос. Она была словно ангел, в воздушном белом платье, что совсем не подходил для осени. С её короткими чёрными волосами и голубыми глазами. Глазами что запали этому мальчику глубоко в душу. Эти глаза он не забудет никогда, также как и этот день.   
В тот день та девочка, которая выглядела не старше пятнадцати лет, привела его в свою квартиру. Обычную, ничем не примечательную квартиру, в которой жил только один человек и обустроен он был только для этого человека.   
Умыла, одела, помогла с ранами, и накормила его.   
Девочка оставила этого мальчика у себя. Она знала кто он и какую опасность несёт, но она не могла молча пройти мимо.   
Он тоже знал кто она и как опасно одно только его существование. Но он остался с ней. А она не выгнала его. 

Так проходили дни, месяцы и они жили вместе. Мальчик рос и вот он уже доходит девочке до плеча.   
«Ой,совсем забыла спросить, а как тебя зовут?»- однажды как-то неожиданно спросила она.   
Мальчик прекратил мыть посуду и обернулся, посмотрев ей прямо в глаза. И снова отвернулся обратно мыть посуду.   
«Не знаю»-тихим шепотом сказал он.   
«Я не буду спрашивать почему, когда-нибудь ты сам мне все расскажешь.-сказала она и положив голову на скрещенные руки, она добавила.-Давай я придумаю тебе имя?»

Мальчик ничего не ответил просто тихо продолжив мыть посуду. 

«Я придумала!-сказала девушка вскочив со стола-Как тебе имя Эрос?»  
«Эрос...-задрав голову вверх и прикрыв глаза сказал он, потом обернувшись с веселой улыбкой он сказал.-Мне нравится»

Эрос - с латинского этого имя-любовь. 

«Я отрекаюсь от титула Архангел и в обмен на свои крылья прошу освобождения для этого мальчика.»-слова эти произнесла она. 

«Аируэль, уверена ли ты в своём решении и не будешь ли жалеть о нём?»-спросил Бог. 

«Отец,я уверена в своём решении.»-сказала Аируэль. 

«Ну что ж, по симу я отдаю тебе этого демона судеб и отбираю твой титул и крылья.- печаль в голосе можно было отчетливо услышать.-Надеюсь ты будешь счастлива до самого конца, дочь моя»

«Конечно, Отец».- всё с той же улыбкой, на обескровленных губах, сказала падший ангел, словно не обращая внимания,на медленно исчезающие крылья, что болью отдаются остающихся шрамах. 

«Я заключаю с тобой контракт,Эрос»

Аируэль все с той же улыбкой стояла на крыше огромного здания. Напротив неё стоял молодой мужчина, Эрос, который уже давно обогнал её по росту. Она протянула ему руку, на безымянном пальце которого была завязана нить, которую могут видеть лишь высшие существа. Эта нить была уже не такой красной как раньше, на её конце она темнеет. Эта темная нить убивает людей и не только, если те потеряли что-то дорогое их сердцу. А если нить темнеет у высших существ значит они потрясли свой символ, присущих их виду. 

Эрос схватил эту нить и там где нить перестала темнеть остался белый круг. Этот круг помогает остановить потемнение нити. И именно этот круг Демоны Судеб используют для закрепление контракта. 

«Я даю вам 4 дня, в течении которых вы станете человеком. По истечению этого срока вы должны будете исполнит свою часть контракта.» - говоря это Эрос смотрел ей в глаза, понимая что после этого момента все изменится. 

«Эрос, могу я попросить об услуге?- получив, в ответ кивок она продолжила- Превратить меня в дерево Магнолии, после того как условия контракта будут соблюдены.»

Эрос просто кивнул, он не сможет переубедить её остаться с ним. И не хочет он видеть как она будет страдать, смотря как летают птицы в небе, где когда-то летела и она. 

Потом они встречаются на склоне горы. Оба молчат, но здесь не надо слов. 

Она протягивает руку, улыбаясь как в тот самый день, нить летит прямо в руки к Эросу.   
Он ловит её и беря в руки, режет ножницами судеб.   
Нить белеет. Она становится прозрачнее. Ее волосы теперь тоже белые. А глаза все те же. За её спиной горит закат и создаёт иллюзию огненных крыльев за ее спиной.   
Она вскидывает руки вверх и одними губами шепча «Спасибо», растворяется, превращаясь в огромное дерево Монголии, что стоит возвышенно устремляя длинные ветви в небо, словно желая взмыть. 

А Эрос стоит глядя на дерево.   
Он падает на колени.   
Кричит, плачет, бьет руками землю.   
Но это не вернёт её.   
Не поможет ей обрести счастье.   
Его вина в том что он встретил её.   
Он обрек её на гибель.   
Из-за него она потеряла всё.   
Но почему она не презирает его, не ненавидит, не прогоняет.   
А говорит «Спасибо». 

Эта история может правда, а может вымысел.   
Никто не знает откуда появилось на том склоне за одну ночь то огромное дерево.   
Но множество поколений передают из уст в уста, что к древу этому приходит мужчина, каждый год вешая на него красную нить. 

«Красная нить связывает вас, неважно хотим мы этого или нет. Она может принести или радость или страдание.»

**Author's Note:**

> История продолжится, если будут читатели. Я уже продумала все. Глава «Начало и Конец» лишь пилотная и кратко знакомит с общим сюжетом. Историю Эрос и Аируэль, я придумала внезапно. Просто написала какой-то странный стих и все. Истрия не вылетает из головы. Она очень грустная, но это история закончилась так как должна была.


End file.
